


Thrusters on Full...

by DarkLadyArcher



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Kirk, M/M, Top Spock, permission to come on board- prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 19:57:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18708940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkLadyArcher/pseuds/DarkLadyArcher
Summary: ive been told u will never be able to watch the last scene again without smirking knowingly at THOSE lines...OrNo plot just why Spock was not at Kirk’s ceremony & why he waited till end to ask about being Kirk’s Number One





	1. Chapter 1

“Thrusters on full…” Spock Prime says to himself as he watches the young Captain Kirk be congratulated by his comrades. Everything is as it should be and he feels confident he can start the New Vulcan Colony knowing his counterpart will be with this time’s James T. Kirk and the Enterprise.   
The newly appointed captain of the enterprise Jim Kirk glances around the assembly, he is smiling as he should be. He is happy but he misses someone’s face. His mother comes up to him and kisses him on the cheek, Bones slaps him on the back, Nyota Uhura hugs him, Scotty smiles knowingly, Sulu and Chekhov nod and shake his hand. Kirk nods, answers and smiles to everyone else but as he passes by each cadet or newly appointed Enterprise crew member he finds himself getting more disappointed. He can not find Spock.   
Finally he releases himself from the crowd and walks outside the assembly room. There waiting in the hall is ex-acting captain of the Enterprise Spock. His green pallor is a stark contrast to his starfleet black commander uniform, his hands are held behind him.   
“Spock, I was looking for you.” Kirk said coming up to stand beside him. “I did not hear your name mentioned as part of the crew of the Enterprise.”   
“Captain Kirk, I believe you would not want me on board the Enterprise because of my past behavior.” Spock’s arched eyebrows rose higher as he spoke.   
“On the contrary Spock, it is good to have someone who will question my authority. I like to have someone who has the ability to tell me that I am doing something wrong.”  
“I thought that is why you had Doctor McCoy.”  
Kirk smiled, “He is a friend, he cares more about me then about his Captain. Though he will usually object to my rash actions I chalk it up to because he doesn’t want his sick bay beds to get dirty with my blood, again.”   
“Are we not friends Captain?” Spock asked. He asked in all seriousness it even seemed to Kirk that Spock was anxious for his answer. Vulcans were not meant to show emotion especially not impatience or nervousness.   
Kirk paused thinking back to Delta Vega, he would call Spock much more then just a friend. “Yes we are friends, and you may call me Jim.”   
“I will think about your proposal to be part of your crew Cap…Jim.” Spock stated.   
“Would you like to go out for some drinks?” Kirk didn’t know if he was over stepping his bounds, however he was never one to back down from a challenge.   
“Don’t you have a celebration party to attend?” Spock asked knowing it was illogical to think that Kirk would want to go out with him alone.   
Kirk frowned for a second thinking quickly, “Of course, I will not be able to leave this building without being overwhelmed.” Kirk smiled an idea coming to him; Spock would learn to recognize that smile to mean he would probably be going against regulations or getting hurt very soon; as it were he thought it suited the newly appointed captain’s face very well. Spock almost didn’t hear what Kirk was saying as he realized what he had just thought. “My room, I still have the keys to my old room. I haven’t emptied my refrigerator yet.”   
Spock looked at Kirk trying to detect if he was making a joke or teasing him. He saw genuine feelings in Kirk’s bright blue eyes that looked back at him. Spock nodded. “If you wish to spend your last night on earth with me then lead the way.”   
Jim smile brightened even more if that was possible. “I knew you would see it my way, come with me.” Jim actually took Spock’s hand and pulled him down the hallway.   
Spock wouldn’t have been able to tell you where Kirk was taking him even if he wanted to, his mind was over taken by the feeling of Kirk’s hands in his. Kirk was breathing heavily as they made it to one of the many hallways that was lined with identical doors except for the numbers. He pressed a quick sequence of numbers into the number pad on the right of a nondescript door and then pulled him inside as the door was opening.   
Spock found himself pushed against the wall near the door and staring into the flushed and lust filled eyes of Jim “his new friend” Kirk. Spock was about to speak when he found himself unable to because Jim’s mouth was on his. It took less then three seconds for his body to respond and when it did the sounds coming from Jim’s throat made his body respond in ways it never had when he was with Nyota.   
Jim’s mouth was hot on him, his hands pushing up along his chest and unhooking the black uniform. As the jacket was pushed open and his hands moved up to his shoulders; Jim pressed his body closer pushing his own evidence of arousal against Spock. Spock’s hands had been idle until that point when he decided he should start removing Jim’s own red uniform as well.   
Clothes were discarded unevenly as they made there way, trying illogically to be touching the entire time, to the bed. Spock fell back, damp sweat sheen already forming on his body made the pass of Kirk’s hands on him almost frictionless. Even though Spock was hotter then any human being because of his Vulcan biology Kirk’s mouth seemed like a furnace surrounding his dick. He moaned lying back and letting his hands push lightly against the back of Kirk’s neck in encouragement. Kirk sucked harder then pulled almost all the way off then back down again; his tongue snaked around licking at the slit and back down to his base. Spock felt the pressure building inside of him quickly reaching its peak. Before he could warn Jim, the hot suction of his lover’s mouth disappeared.   
Jim moved to lay on top of Spock kissing him fully allowing Spock to taste himself on his lips and what he knew was Kirk’s own distinctive flavor. Kirk pulled back and smiled; a smile Spock hoped would be saved only for him. Jim pushed his body against Spock’s and watched his reaction observing every minute detail of Spock in ecstasy. “I would like you to be part of my crew Spock.” Kirk asked again pushing against Spock’s body, certain parts more slick then others pushed against each other.   
Spock’s hands instinctively went down to try and alleviate the pressure at his groin. Kirk caught his hands before they got too far and pushed them above his head. “Answer me Spock.”  
“Jim I…”  
“The position, ” One of Kirks hand slowly traveled down Spock’s body pinching at his nipples then going further south. “Of head Science officer has not been filled on the Enterprise and I know that you went into Starfleet to become a science officer, I read your transcripts.” Kirk’s hands finally found what he had been looking for. He pulled his dick and Spock’s together his breath came out ragged.   
Spock could hardly comprehend what Jim was asking past the pleasure he was producing as his hands tightened and pulled at his dick. The idea that Kirk would pay so much attention to his Starfleet records and use it against him made Spock realize how smart the young Captain really was. But he could turn the knowledge of Kirk’s past against him as well. Spock used his strength to turn them over, successfully keeping Kirk’s hand between their body but stopping the loathingly slow movement.   
“I have done my own background check on you Captain.” Spock’s hands went under Jim’s thighs picking his legs up and placing them on his shoulders. “If I am to become your science officer I demand that I become the only one in your bed at night, that no other cadets or crew members are to be allowed to touch you here.” His fingers slipped into Jim as he made his point.   
“Yes.” Jim moaned; closing his eyes and arching into the feeling of being filled, the finger pressed against his prostrate and he saw stars. “You will be my one and only first officer.” As Jim spoke his eyes rolling back in his head as Spock’s three fingers pressed into him again.   
Spock pulled out his fingers and positioned the head of his dick at Jim’s entrance. He paused and looked up at Jim waiting for him. Jim opened his eyes wondering what was wrong. He saw love and respect in Spock’s eyes as he bent down to kiss his lips lightly, then he moved his lips to Jim’s ear.   
“Permission to come aboard Captain?”   
If he was in any other situation he would have rolled his eyes and laughed, as it were he had only one answer. “Permission granted.”   
Slow pressure, pain, and then immense pleasure overwhelmed Jim’s senses. Spock kissed him deeply swallowing his moan and breathing in his tongue as it punctuated the presence of Spock’s dick in his body. Movement began slowly, but they did not want to keep a slow pace. Both knew that this time, there first time would be quick, and both knew that they would have more time to take it slow later.   
As soon as Jim saw Spock freeze he realized what was going to happen, he squeezed as hard as he could milking Spock of his pleasure. Spock kissed him lazily. He was about to pull out but Jim hugged him back down on top of him.   
“I want you inside when I cum.” Jim stated. The Vulcan’s lips twitched just slightly, Jim would not admit at that time or anytime after that it was the evidence that the Vulcan could smile that made him release. He would try to convince himself that h=it was Spock’s hand on his dick that made him finally cum.   
He sighed and relaxed against the bed, Spock removed himself and rested next to him content to not speak for the moment. Right before he drifted off to sleep he realized he should probably take a shower...


	2. Spock’s character references

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The End 
> 
> Of this short request gets the ending it deserves and then dear reader let your imagination go wild!

Kirk lay on his side, the covers rumpled underneath of him and at his feet. After he and Spock had taken a shower they had come back to the bed and rested some more. He was sated and happy, but not done, especially not with Spock’s body. Spock lay still as Kirk ran his hand through the light hair at his chest, pulling at it lightly trying to gauge his reaction. Spock was still but Kirk noticed that his toes twitched when he pinched at his right nipple. Kirk stored that data for later. 

“Will you accept my proposal to be my science officer, Spock?” 

“Do you not require character references before you accept my candidacy? It is not logical to agree to my admission without some background into my services in Starfleet.” Spock tried to sound serious and stoic but the things that Kirk was doing with his tongue against his ears, especially when he bit down, was making him start to loose control, again. 

“I already have your character references.” Kirk stated confidently licking into Spock’s ear and smiled as he felt the slight tremor in Spock’s right hand. “First character reference: ex-captain of the Enterprise Christopher Pike, loyalty and respect even in the face of a “prank” assigned first officer you rise to the occasion and break a few rules a long the way.” Kirk’s hand went to Spock’s dick knowing he was getting a rise out of him. He then continued to lick down Spock’s chin and neck, he was going to enjoy this. “Positives, listens to captain’s orders and executes them even when common sense tells him that it is better to go after the target then regroup with the fleet.” Kirk quickly kissed Spock before he could protest and then continued down reaching his first goal he smiled into Spock’s skin. 

“Wouldn’t that be a negative?” Spock was still trying to sound unaffected, Kirk knew better then to believe his face when it comes to Spock’s true emotions. 

“No, because a science officer should always want to follow out the orders of the Captain, bring back or find the answers he seeks even when it might be dangerous or against regulations.” Kirk explained, he licked down Spock’s arm noticing that Spock was relaxed, he never noticed how soft his arm was, he was always so stiff in public. “Character Reference number two.” Kirk switched to Spock’s chest. One hand pinched at the left nipple as he sucked and licked at the right. He almost didn’t hold back his surprise when Spock arched up into the contact. Kirk’s other hand was still teasing Spock’s cock. “Lieutenant Uhura, favoritism for certain female communication officers, especially those with talented tong…” Kirk couldn’t speak. Though he was still smiling his mouth was pressed into Spock’s mouth. 

Spock pushed into Kirk’s mouth aggressively though he hadn’t made a move to take control, yet. He played with Kirk’s tongue pulling it into his mouth and pushing against it. Kirk gave as good as he got pushing back against Spock proving he was as talented as Spock with his tongue. As teeth began to come into play Spock nipping at Kirk’s lip, Kirk pulled away. His eyes shown brightly with lust, but he would not let Spock continue for he was not done yet. “I was going to leave adaptation to illogical situations to Spock Prime…”

“Regulation requires I give character references to be included on any roster of a ship command.” Spock said though his hand’s were still in Kirk’s mussed up hair and they were rubbing against the back of his neck. Kirk smiled and moved down past Spock’s chest and down to where his hands had been teasing Spock. 

“Character reference number three: Captain James T. Kirk of the USS Enterprise. He states that to follow your captain’s orders you marooned him on a cold desolate class M planet to freeze to death. He tells me that it was against regulations…” Kirk held his mouth over the head of Spock’s dick but would not touch it. He blew on the tip then up and down the side, watching in fascination as it twitched and hardened without being touched. 

“Without going against regulations Kirk says he would never have met Scotty or Spock Prime and he thanks you.” Kirk finally let his lips close on his target, Spock let out a long moan. Kirk had won his first battle. But their was still a lot more to do before he won the war. 

Kirk sucked and licked at Spock until he couldn’t wait any longer. He pulled off of Spock and moved back to lay on top of him, for the second time that night he pushed against his cock with his own closing his eyes and enjoying the sensation it caused in his body. He balanced himself completely on Spock knowing the Vulcan could hold him up with no problem. 

“Last Character reference, Spock Prime. Feelings and emotions, he taught me that you could feel. I proved that on the Enterprise and you will need it in the field. They will help you with your decisions whether they be good or bad.” Spock began to speak but Kirk shook his head. “I am not asking you to change Spock, I understand that you have been brought up to control them and as you know sometimes it is best to be able to. However without feelings we would have never rescued Christopher Pike and without your Vulcan control we would have never saved as many as we did, and without working together we would never have saved Earth. You see Spock we need each other, you wont be able to keep us apart, and the Enterprise needs you.” 

“Captain James T. Kirk you are a very stubborn man.” Spock said seriously. “If I agree to your proposal will you agree to do something for me?”

“Yes, anything.” Kirk said truthfully. 

“I hereby accept your proposal to become Head Science Officer of the USS Enterprise.” 

“My work here is done, now we may proceed to more pleasurable activities.” Kirk said sitting up and pushing against Spock’s cock, he needed to feel Spock fill him again. Spock lifted him up and positioned him on top of his cock. Then slowly as Kirk arched back and moaned out Spock’s name, he pushed inside. 

Spock picked Kirk up again and then brought him down as he pushed up. Kirk saw stars and they didn’t stop. Spock continued to pick up, to control the movement, Kirk was awed by Spock’s strength and turned on. His hands were free so he decided to help himself out. He began to pump at his own dick pre-come already slicking up and making his hands work faster on the sensitive organ. He loved how it felt to be controlled by Spock and to be filled by him. 

He was beyond words or sound as he felt the building pressure inside of him. Like last time Spock stilled right before he came, a sudden urge to control a last effort of his Vulcan biology to take over, but the emotions won. As Kirk felt Spock burst inside he let himself go. 

He suddenly felt his body collapse with exhaustion. He lay on top of Spock and allowed him to kiss him softly, playful, a sleepy tongue came and licked at his mouth and teeth. A good night kiss, Kirk wrapped his legs around Spock’s and placed his head on his shoulder. 

Kirk however wouldn’t allow himself to sleep yet. “You said you wanted me to do something for you, what is it?”

“You will see tomorrow.” Spock said. 

“It is tomorrow already.” Kirk answered drowsily into Spock’s shoulder, he was going to learn to love that smell.

“You’ll know when I ask, now go to sleep.” 

Kirk for once did not argue. 

*~*  
“Bones…Buckle up.” Kirk said smiling and slapping McCoy on the back. 

He was trying to not look too disappointed, he was missing his head Science Officer. He went through the routine, telling Sulu to start the thrusters. Then the turbo-lift door opened and Kirk swore he saw a slight smile on the pointed-eared bastard’s face. 

“Permission to come aboard Captain?” Spock asked too politely though Kirk saw the twinkle of laughter in his eyes. 

“Permission granted.” Kirk said hardly holding back his glee, he noticed the only person not smiling in the room was McCoy. 

“As you have yet to select a first officer respectfully I would like to submit my candidacy.” Spock said walking towards him as he stood up, he couldn’t sit still with the adrenaline pumping through his veins. “If you so desire I could provide character references.” 

Kirk couldn’t hold back a smirk, it was too perfect for words, they hadn’t even started their first mission and they already had an inside joke. “It would be my honor commander.” Kirk stated knowing he would have Spock in his bed that evening and for the rest of his life by his side, on the Enterprise.


End file.
